Camera Confessions
by sonnycentral
Summary: When Zora places a hidden camera around the studio, what kind of secrets will come out? Sonny/Chad and others. Multi-chapter.
1. Prologue

New story-- Whoop! Yeah, so this is just a short prologue, but I hope you like it so far :) This one will have some Channy, but other relationships/plot lines as well. I'm thinking fairly short... about 8 chapters-ish. Also, I'm kind of using a choppy (not too terribly detailed) writing style, so I hope you like it :) Also, I wrote this at 5 am, so sorry if it's terrible :/ ROUGHLY EDITED.

**Dedication:** _Emily_/_DrowningxInxSapphirex_ (_TheRealZoraL_ on Twitter) because she wants to be me. ^_^ LOL, totally inside joke, love ya Em. We're marrying TWO Chads :P Anyway...

**Credits:** Larry completely belongs to Emily (as RP Zora) so I have to say that he would not exist if for her.

**Summary:** _When Zora places a hidden camera around the studio, what kind of secrets will come out? Sonny/Chad and others. Multi-chapter. _

_

* * *

_**Prologue: **_**Chad Dylan Cooper is Afraid of Mice**_

_**~*~  
**_

_Crash!_ **Bang!** Boom!

_"Aaahhhhhhh!"_

"What the heck is going on?!" Tawni exclaimed, a bewildered look adorning her features.

"I have no idea!" Sonny shouted in reply. "But it sounded painful," she winced.

"Ouch!" a nasally voiced piped from the air vent above the girls' dressing room.

"Zora? Are you okay?" Sonny panicked, grabbing the nearest chair to stand on. "What happened?"

"Remember my pet mouse Larry?" Zora asked in a huff.

"Unfortunately," Tawni droned.

"Well it turns out that Larry found a girlfriend…"

"Ew, there's two of them?" Tawni screeched with disgust.

"Well, there's more than two…" Zora trailed.

"You mean--"

"Yeah, Larry's girlfriend is now a mommy, and there are babies everywhere!" Zora announced happily.

"Ew gross!" Tawni squeaked, frantically surveying the room.

"They're not down there!" Zora shrugged. "They're all up here in the vents!"

"Ew, filtering our clean air!" Tawni whined, jutting her lips in a pout.

"As I was saying," Zora ignored Tawni and continued, "Some of them ran off… I was chasing them through the vents."

"So, did you get them all?" Sonny asked, finally able to get a word in.

"Yeah, all except one…" she answered sadly. "That's what all that commotion was. They're safe in their cage now… except for poor Larry Jr." she sighed. Her melodramatic mood changed quickly. "Wanna see?" her face lit up excitedly.

"We'll pass," Sonny and Tawni responded simultaneously.

"You two are no fun," Zora pouted.

**_BAM!_**

All three girls jumped and diverted attention to their dressing room door-- which had just been kicked in by a three-named jerkthrob.

"Oh, it's just another rat," Sonny zipped with an eye roll. "Maybe Zora should cage you too."

"They're not rats!" Zora rebutted, offended. "They're mice," she correctly, cuddling a baby in her hands.

"What are you doing here anyway Chad?" Sonny ventured, annoyance evident in her tone.

"Well I was walking down the hall and heard some loud crashes and--"

"You were worried?" Sonny interrupted, a smirk flashing across her face.

"Hah, you wish Munroe," Chad scoffed, performing his nervous tick-- rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think you were," her smirk widened to a smile.

"Psh, was not," he denied, crossing his arms across his chest.

By this time Tawni had grown bored and fled the room for non-fat pink fro-yo (minus the sprinkles).

"Then why did you kick open our door?" Sonny asked smugly, gesturing to the now dented door.

"I was... practicing for an upcoming episode of _Mackenzie Falls_ where Chloe has been kidnapped and Mackenzie goes to rescue her--" he rambled, but was cut off by Sonny's finger pressed against his oh-so-sexy lips.

"I get it, suuure," she teased, elongating 'sure' causing his face to flush.

"Well, I uh… gotta go," Chad announced quickly, dodging the situation entirely. Suddenly Sonny's eyes widened and she made contact with his sparkly orb(s).

"Chad. Don't. Move."

"I knew you'd want me to stay," Chad cocked a smile as he straightened the tie of his uniform.

"No, really," Sonny enforced. "There's a baby mouse... right behind your foot. Don't crush it," she pleaded.

"Mouse?!" Chad shrieked as he ran over and wrapped his arms around Sonny's shoulders, hiding his face in her hair. Puzzled, she shivered at his embrace. Once Chad realized this was **not** helping his phobia, he made a mad dash for the lounger and stood on top of it.

"Get that monstrosity out of here!" he raged, pointing a finger at Larry Jr.

Sonny shot him a disbelieving look and stated with as much sarcasm as even Sue Sylvester could muster, "Wow, my knight in shining armor is afraid of a baby mouse."

~*~

Zora scooped up the baby mouse, flaunting it for a second in Chad's face, before placing it back in the cage with his family.

"He's just threatened by you because you're cuter than he is," Zora cooed innocently, flashing Chad an evil eye.

Chad finally slunk off the lounger and began to head out the door.

"By the way, this is between us," Chad warned, giving Sonny a 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-dish' look.

Sonny stifled a laugh. "Oh, but I thought we didn't _have_ any secrets between us."

"I mean it Munroe, or you're dead to me."

"I'll keep that in mind," she laughed hastily, flashing him a wink as he left the room blushing furiously.

Who knew that of all things Chad Dylan Cooper was afraid of a tiny mouse.

~*~

Zora sat on the couch in the Prop House, her feet propped up on the coffee table as she relaxed, cradling Larry Jr., when suddenly she had an epiphany! She put the baby rodent back in his cage and began to cackle wildly while rubbing her hands together.

"Z, what are you _doing?_" Nico asked curiously, passing by the otherwise empty room.

"Oh... _nothing_," she replied with an innocent smile.

"Uh... sure..." Nico responded nervously, then continued down the hall.

If Chad Dylan Cooper was afraid of a teeny little mouse... what other secrets does he have? Or... who else could be hiding something as embarrassing as an animal phobia, or maybe even something bigger? Or better...?

Zora returned to her vent, scouring her area until she found it. She held the tiny spy cam as if it were pure gold... and maybe it _would_ be.

She retreated down to the common area (the ground level _not_ above everyone's heads) and tapped her chin deviously. Where would she hide it first? Who did she want to get some dirt on?

After a few moments of deliberating, Zora zoomed in on her first victim. She casually glided down the hallway (whistling nonchalantly) and she zeroed in on _him._

_

* * *

**A/N **Terrible? Awesome? Please lemme know. This totally took off in a complete opposite direction of what I had planned. Yes, not super discriptive, but... maybe I can update more efficiently then. Please R&R. I love you all! ~Carrie_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**- I really fail. I haven't read stories in forever. I actually have a ton of alerts that I hope to get to this holiday break. I seriously crammed in all of these updates in one day... anyway, here ya go. Chapter Uno :D It's short, and choppy and I was in a rush but... I hope you like it :)

* * *

**Chapter One: _A Secret Romance?_**

**~*~**

Her loveable co-star stood out in the hallway, grasping a block of cheese in his hand… and yes, it was a block. _Huge._ Zora chuckled nervously as she tried to find a way to distract him in order to place her spycam in his dressing room.

"Hey Grady!" Zora greeted, slightly patting him on the back. "D'you know what I heard?" she asked.

"What?" Grady asked, a curious look upon his face.

"I heard that Murphy is out today, that means--"

"That means Nico and I can put our heads under the fro-yo machine!" Grady exclaimed, rushing away without even a goodbye.

"Works every time," Zora muttered mischievously as she quickly pounced in his room, hiding the camera on the side of his mirror. She figured that Grady didn't use it much anyway.

As she was exiting his dressing room, she ran smack dab in to a figure, falling to the floor. She looked up to notice that it was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked, pointing to Grady's nameplate. "I just saw Grady down in the cafeteria being busted by Murphy. Does he know you're in there? Are you--"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, hold up there a second Pooper. Why are you so curious as to what I'm doing?" she asked, sticking her hand up for him to help her up off the ground.

Chad looked down at her hand, ignored it, and continued talking and she pushed her body back up.

"I just thought it was weird… and I always know what's going on around here," he said with shifty eyes.

"Watch your back Cooper, you don't want to get involved with my shenanigans," Zora warned before sprinting off and back in to her vent for a nap.

~*~

It took Zora a few days to be able to get back in to Grady's room to retrieve her camera. He had been spending a lot of time in there recently and it took Meatball Monday to steal him away for a while.

She peered around the corner and watched as he left, then hauled in to his room. As she did, she tripped over a girl's shoe that was strewn on to the floor. 'That's weird,' she mused, wondering where it had come from. She always knew Grady had a little feminine side but… _wow._ She spotted the camera on the mirror (hidden to the naked eye) and grabbed it, then dashed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

When she fled back up to her vent, she overheard an argument going on below her from the girls' dressing room, but she didn't hear Tawni's whiny tone. It was Sonny and… her favorite person to argue with, Chad. Zora crept to the vent grill so she could see what they were talking about.

"I can't believe you did this!" he shouted pointing to his now pink hair. "You put dye in my shampoo!"

"I told you, it wasn't me!" she insisted, practically yelling back at him. "I've never even been in your dressing room."

"We can change that," he replied coolly with a wink, causing Zora to gag a little.

"I-I think I'll pass," she muttered out, diverting her now red face from his. "I don't know who did this, but it wasn't me."

'Of course it wasn't,' Zora thought to herself. 'It was me.' But it was more entertaining for her to watch this.

"I bet it was that like creepy Zora," Chad spat, running his hands through his neon locks. "I saw her sneaking out of Grady's dressing room the other day when he wasn't around."

"She was?" Sonny asked, disbelievingly. "I wonder why she was in there."

"Beats me," he shrugged before walking out the door. "But just let her know," he said poking his head back in, "I will be watching!"

Zora had to cover her mouth to hide the laugh that escaped.

~*~

Finally it was time to see if there were any hidden secrets with Grady. Zora was propped up cozily in her vent with a bowl of buttery popcorn and headphones on in order to prevent others from listening in. She chomped away happily, but began to grow bored of the footage. So far all she had seen was Grady eat, watch tv, and cut his dirty toenails and throw the socks on the floor.

After having seen enough, Zora reached over to turn off the tv but halted when she heard a voice. It was a girl's voice, and it wasn't herself, Sonny, or Tawni.

Whoever it was had their back facing the camera, pretty much obstructing the view, but Zora could make out part of the conversation; there was obvious flirting going on.

Then what happened next made Zora almost choke, causing the popcorn in her mouth to shoot across the room. _Grady. Was. Kissing. A. Girl._ She vaguely remembered Nico teasing him about not kissing a girl before and he had said that he was waiting for just the right lady… was this her? The bad part was, she had no idea who the girl was.

She turned the volume up in an effort to distinguish the voice, and then it hit her. She recognized that voice yelling "Mackenzie! Mackenzie!" on tv when her older cousins tortured her by forcing her to watch her rival show _Mackenzie Falls_. Here in his dressing room was Chastity Ann DeWitt (the nicer male version of CDC) making out with her grubby co-star Grady.

She began to realize that this secret was a little juicier than Chad being scared of a mouse, and she yearned for more rebellion.

So the question was… who would be the next _victim?_

_

* * *

Again, I mentioned Chasity because I RP her lol x)_ Reviews are nice!_  
_


End file.
